


car oui, je t’aime à la folie

by leiasfate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on the song “Ce mur qui nous sépare”, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: After Marinette finds out Adrien’s identity, she knows there’s no way they can be together, much to her dismay.But after Chat reveals his feelings, it might be possible to come up with a solution, after all.





	car oui, je t’aime à la folie

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of things I should be doing but... I loved the song and since the musical will not be canon and won’t affect the show in the slightest, I felt really really really compelled to write this. The idea was literally stuck in my head.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Marinette hadn’t meant to find out in such an unexpected way. No, she hadn’t meant to find out at all.

But she knew, and there was no Miraculous Ladybug to erase her memory.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Adrien was Chat Noir, her superhero partner. He was Chat Noir, the one who visited her at night. He was Chat Noir, the one who had deep talks with her on her balcony. He was Chat Noir, the boy who slowly but surely made his way to her heart. Chat, the boy she loved more than anything, the boy she adored more than she’d ever adored Adrien.

Turned out they were one and the same.

God, it was an accident. One moment, they were all talking in class, but then Adrien got a phone call from Nathalie. After hanging up, he looked so upset that her heart ached for him. He’d excused himself out of the classroom, and she did the same, wanting to make sure he was okay. But Marinette didn’t expect what she saw next.

  
  
_ She walked out of the classroom, but she didn’t have to look far to find Adrien. He was just a few steps away from her, in the corner of the hallway. He was talking to a floating black creature, one that she knew too well. Plagg. _

_ “This is awful, Plagg.” He sighed. “I can’t have a photo shoot today, it was supposed to be movie night with Mari!” _

_ “Calm down, kitten. You don’t know if the photo shoot is going to take that long. I’m sure you’ll be able to watch movies with your girlfriend.” _

_ “I don’t know, but I’ll make sure it doesn’t.” His cheeks were red. “And she’s not my girlfriend, Plagg. I love Ladybug.” _

_ “Sure, and I’m not a cheese connoisseur.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Just admit that you can’t go a day without pining over your princess.” _

_ “Yes, but... ugh!” Adrien groaned. “My feelings are complicated enough as it is. Don’t confuse me further.” _

  
  
The girl had quietly rushed back to the classroom, heart pounding in her ears. She barely managed to get out that she hadn’t found Adrien when Alya asked. 

All those times Adrien had talked about his crush, he’d been talking about Ladybug. About  _ her _ . Granted, it would’ve been ideal that he’d fallen in love with her civilian self, but he did love her. And he was Chat Noir. She didn’t know if Plagg had been just teasing him, but he made it sound like he liked her, as Marinette. That he liked both sides of her. Chat Noir liked Marinette.

But as much as her heart soared, she knew it didn’t resolve anything. She hadn’t revealed her feelings for Chat as Ladybug, because she knew they couldn’t date. Hawkmoth would notice, and that would be their downfall. And they couldn’t date as Adrien and Marinette, either. She was pretty sure his father would forbid him from going to school if the boy suddenly announced he was dating his classmate.

Now that she knew his identity, she also knew that he hid a lot of his personality as Adrien, probably because he was supposed to be a perfect model. It warmed her heart that he trusted her enough to let out his carefree self around her, as Chat Noir. She loved that he was all parts of himself around her.

She loved him, irrevocably.

Flash forward, she was in the balcony, waiting for him to show up. With certainty, Marinette knew that he wouldn’t miss movie night. She’d already had a long talk with Tikki, and as much as it pained her, her kwami had agreed on the fact that they couldn’t date. And she couldn’t tell him that she knew his identity. It was better that way, Marinette told herself, because if he knew, his heartbreak would be too much, on top of his sadness about his home life. 

She’d rather bear all of the heartbreak herself.

Alas, her resolve began cracking as soon as he arrived.

“What a lovely night, princess.”

She couldn’t help but smile at him. “Hey, kitty. Ready to watch a movie?”

”Always ready, but...” He reached out to hold her hand, and she hoped he didn’t notice the way her breath caught. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Oh, no. Did he know that she’d discovered his identity? This was a disaster! She thought she had been quiet!

Despite her internal freak out, her bluebell eyes gazed at his emerald ones, unwavering. “Sure, kitty.”

“I’m at odds.” Chat stepped closer to her. “I’ve always loved Ladybug, since the first time I laid eyes on her. And despite her rejecting my feelings, I still loved her. One of the few things I looked forward to in my life were patrol nights, to see my Ladybug.”

Her heart raced.  _ My Ladybug _ . 

“But...” He continued. “These past few months, recently... there’s been this other girl. She listens to me, offers me advice. She’s so kind to me, and God, I care about her more than words can explain. Now, I look forward to visiting her at night, and I despair whenever I can’t. I have this... need to be near her. I love Ladybug, but I also love this girl. And I can’t... I don’t know what to do, how to act. All I know is that this girl filled a hole in my heart, a hole that I never thought would be filled.”

She didn’t know when they had gotten so close, but Chat’s face was just centimeters away from hers. He’d confirmed all of her suspicions, and it was a miracle that she hadn’t fainted. Adrien loved all sides of her. He looked distraught, and all she wanted was to kiss that sorrow away.

It was then that her brain supplied her with a  _ third way _ . Sure, Ladybug and Chat couldn’t date, and Marinette and Adrien dating would be a scandal. But... Chat Noir and Marinette could have a secret relationship. They wouldn’t be able to go out in dates, but she couldn’t care less about that. Having him visit her at night, watching movies in her room, it was more than enough for her.

Marinette hoped it was enough for him too.

“This girl...” She leaned in closer, so close that she could feel his breath. “I’m sure she loves you too, and she would want you to give her a chance.”

Adrien let out a quiet gasp. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

After that, it was as if time stood still. Chat stared at her intently, like she’d just given him the moon. He slowly raised her hand, placing it on his chest, where his heart was rapidly beating. She looked at his gloved hand above hers, and then back at his lips. His tongue darted out to lick them, and Marinette was entranced. She leaned in more, and if she lifted her chin, their lips would finally touch.

Before she could, he whispered against her. “Then... she should know that from now on, I’m hers, body and soul.”

Chat was the one who pressed his lips against hers, warm and loving. She felt like she was floating, and never wanted to touch the ground again. She’d never felt such love in a kiss. It felt like a fire that could never be extinguished. It felt like heaven, and she would make sure both of them always felt that way. She would love that boy and cherish him, for eternity.

Kissing him, with her palm against his heart and basked in moonlight, Marinette knew that she was his, too. Body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody in mlb:
> 
> me: hmm let’s see how I can turn this into marichat!!!


End file.
